This invention relates to air temperature control devices for internal combustion engines. Such devices are well-known; they are used in an attempt to provide the engine air intake with air at a temperature appropriate to the operating conditions prevailing at a particular time. These operating conditions include such parameters as throttle setting, engine temperature and ambient air temperature.